Several conflicting objectives are present in the field of high performance data acquisition for electrical power measurement, metering, and management. The first objective is high data resolution. The availability of high resolution analog-to-digital conversion methods, such as with sigma-delta modulators, combined with the power of state of the art digital signal processors provides the capability to achieve significant levels of accuracy. Thus, complex signal processing may be performed on precise data using conventional signal processing architectures. However, a second objective is increased signal processing bandwidth. An inherent tension exists between these two objectives in that increasing bandwidth typically occurs at the expense of data resolution. Yet, a third objective is smaller integrated or electronic circuitry that requires less power to operate. A need thus exists for a device having the capability to balance high data resolution demands against large bandwidth demands, as desired for power measurement, metering, and management systems, while having the size and power requirements of a conventional electronic or integrated circuit component.